


Ravenwood's Summer School Program

by MoonMeiQi



Category: Wizard101
Genre: Adventure, Character(s) of Color, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, Splashes of humor and romance then suddenly gets real af, Very inspired from Breakfast Club, lgbtq character(s), slight angst, w101
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonMeiQi/pseuds/MoonMeiQi
Summary: Ravenwood School of Magic regrets to inform that you have failed one of your previous classes last summer and you are required to take a summer course. Unfortunately for you, this course is taught by professor Dworgyn and the class is filled with 7 different distinct characters. Good luck young wizard and have a great summer!Follow Alura Dream as she suffers through Summer School!





	1. I Failed What?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Slight drug mention (Basically, a vine reference)
> 
> Notes: This is a multichapter fanfiction based around a self-made Wiz OC. I also created other OC’s that are presented in this story. Also, this may be riddled with mistakes. The rest of my notes will be at the end of this, thank you!

Hello beloved student, Alura Dream,  
We regret to inform you that you have failed the following class(s).  
_Summoning Minions 101_  
Ravenwood invites you to join our Summer School Program next semester. This program allows students to get a head start with their courses! This is also an opportunity for students who have failed any previous courses to redeem themselves.  
We look forward to seeing you!  
Signed,  
Headmaster Ambrose.

* * *

  
Humiliating. Utterly Humiliating.  
How did she fail the Summoning Minions course? She put all of her time and effort into that class! Of course, professor Drake would fail her, he is pure evil! Now, she’s going to have to waste her entire summer with professor Dworgyn in summer school! Ugh.  
How was she going to tell her parents? What are all of her friends going to think? Was this going to make her transcript look bad? Were these classes going to be brutal?  
Alura let out one final groan before face planting into her mattress. She quickly pulled out her phone, took a picture of her letter and sent it to her roommate on WizSnap. The response came quicker than she expected, with a picture of an identical letter and the caption ‘Are you copying me?’. Alura let out a snort, of course, Deidre was going to Summer School. Speaking of the Devil, Deidre decided to call at that moment.

“Yellow?”  
“What class did you fail?” Straight to the point as always.  
“You wouldn’t believe it… Summoning Minions course.” Let the ridicule begin.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be a Myth wizard? Like that’s your main school. You know summoning minions is like half the battle right??”  
“No, Deidre I didn’t know! Thanks for the info!” Alura huffed as she tossed around on her bed.  
“Sorry, not sorry. Maybe you didn’t know, it is valuable information. Anyways, I failed due to lack of attendance which is incorrect! I was there! Al-has-been just didn’t see me because he is a geezer!”  
“Maybe you should bring it up to Headmaster Ambr-”  
“No. You know he scares me.”  
“How?”  
“Too many secrets…”  
“Deidre!” Alura rolled her eyes. “You better submit your dorm forms in on time! I don’t want to end up rooming with any of these idiots this summer!”  
“No offense, Alura… but you are one of those idiots.”  
“Deidre, just get it done!!” Alura was about to hang up until she heard the muffled screams from her friend.  
“Wait, wait, Alura! Listen, even though we got put into Summer School, we are still smart and valid. Let’s not waste the short summertime we have before we get sent back to Ravenwood with sorrow! Let’s have fun these next two weeks, okay?”

Deidre did have a point. Alura was looking forward to having a fun summer this year since she worked so hard in the spring. This stupid Summer School wasn’t going to rain on her parade!

  
“You’re right, Deidre!”

* * *

  
“Deidre, I hate you,” Alura grumbled under her breath. The pair were steadily unpacking their bags back into their old Ravenwood dorm room.

“I may be a literal genius but I cannot predict the future.”

The two weeks before Summer School started was supposed to be packed full of fun, but instead, it was filled with rain, sunburn, and a broken AC. Not to mention Alura’s parents wanted to kill her for getting put into Summer School. Thankfully, Alura got a dorm with Deidre this summer instead of some rando like she feared she would.  
Deidre was her best friend even though she had a bad habit of being a know-it-all. Deidre was proficient in Balance magic, though she felt the fool did not have any balance at all. She stood short at the height of 4’9” with sandy brown hair and glittery brown eyes. You couldn’t miss those giant eyes since they are enhanced with her giant circle framed glasses that had a decorative chain wrapped around her neck so she could never lose them. Deidre’s wavy brown hair complemented her tan sun-kissed skin and framed her freckled filled face. Too bad Deidre’s hair was never done and was always a big rat’s nest that has a pencil lost somewhere in there. Alura remembered when she first met Deidre, she thought the Balance wizard had to be popular since she was so beautiful. That was until Deidre opened her loudmouth.

“Where should I put this?” Alura was snatched away from her thoughts when Deidre called out to her, holding a giant Krok skeleton.

“Nowhere near me or the kitchen!” She snapped.

Yes, Deidre was certainly a character. When they first met, Deidre commented on her style of hair. Asking if she was a real mermaid in disguise as a human. No filter. The Myth wizard had big curly long waves dyed a purplish pink color. It was her freshman year and she wanted to be edgy, okay?? The color compliments the yellow in her uniform as well. Anyways, Alura was considered a beaut at Ravenwood! Standing at a whopping 5’5” with mocha skin, piercing deep brown eyes, and a unique beauty mark that adorned her cheek. Thinking to herself… was she all that pretty or was she just hyping her head??

“Deidre, am I pretty?”  
“You’re beautiful.” Not good enough.  
“Is my butt big?”  
“Humongous.”  
“What about my boobs?”  
“.........they’re okay.”  
“You die here.”

* * *

Sick, disgusting, awful, putrid, tainted, horrific, nasty, unbearable, the worst thing that has ever graced this eart-.

“It has a lot of personality, I’ll say.” Deidre’s annoying voice snapped Alura out of her thoughts.

They stood in front of the Death School, peering up at the broken-down relic. Mortis, The Death Tree, breathing heavily to their left and sending chills up Alura’s spine. She was reluctant to even venture inside of the building, fearing that it could be worse inside.

“It’s horrible.” Alura snapped at her friend.  
“You’ll live, if not, I’ll give you a helping hand.”  
“Deidre, you don’t even carry that spell.”  
“I play offense.” Just then, they heard what sounded like someone hitting a triangle.  
“Come now, children!” Alura groaned at the sound of professor Dwyorgan’s voice.

  
As the duo entered the shabby school, they recognized several familiar faces scattered around the classroom. One, in particular, burst out of their seat to greet them.  
“Deidre!!! Alura!!! I didn’t know you guys were coming!! How fun! A whole summer with the gang!” Screeched the notorious life wizard, Fallon Flower.

Fallon was the example of someone who would make an excellent camp counselor. She was always happy no matter what, got amazing grades, probably never cursed in her life, and was a teacher’s pet. She was a tall girl, probably 5’10”, blonde hair cut into a short straight bob, pale skin and bright baby blues. Something about Fallon that always pissed Alura off besides being generally annoying was her lack of fashion sense. Do you know how many ways you can style green? Fallon always seemed like her grandmother dressed her for her first day of preschool!

  
“Since when was she apart of our gang??” Alura hissed at Deidre who simply ignored her to go sit next to Fallon. “Fallon, what are you even doing here?? You don’t fail at anything except for being a bearable human being.”  
“Oh, of course, I didn’t fail anything, silly! I’m here to enhance my knowledge!” That sentence alone made Alura look like she sucked on a lemon. Being here? Willingly? Only Fallon Flower. She pinched the bridge of her nose and reluctantly sat next to Deidre, who she would kill later.  
Alura was ready to roast Fallon again until she got an elbow in the ribs from her best friend.  
“Look who’s over there!” Deidre whispered in her ear and pointed. “Anna RoseDust and Ian IceEyes!? Aren’t they geniuses? I wonder what they’re in for?”  
Alura pursed her lips in thought. “Probably to enhance their knowledge.” She snickered before receiving another elbow to the gut.  
“No, no, no! People like them don’t just take summer school for fun. They’re cool people! They spend their summers at resorts, parties, having fun! Maybe doing some weed?”  
“I doubt they do drugs.” Alura rolled her eyes. “They probably really did get flunked, serves them right acting so high and mighty.”  
“Mmm, I can’t wait to find out.” Deidre grinned evilly then turned around. “No surprise that Alexander Ash and Valkoor are here. Those idiots make rocks look like scholars!”

  
Alura turned to look at the said idiots and simply raised her eyebrows. Said gentlemen were engaged in a rousing staring contest against each other, how thrilling. Her eyes traveled to the far back of the room and spotted a hooded figure. Sat there, was a boy covered in all black focused on his phone underneath the desk. Her curiosity peaked.  
“Who is he?”  
“Don’t stare!” Deidre hissed and whipped her back around to the front. “That’s Kane Wraith. He’s a Death student and the word on the street is that he never speaks! They also say that he used to hang out with the wrong crowd.” She whispered in Alura’s ear.  
“Mhmm! I heard the same.” Fallon joined in. “I think it was a gang!”

Alura did not reply but took in the information. It seemed like petty rumors that someone made up. She turned back around to look at him which was a mistake. Alura made direct eye contact with a pair of silvery eyes and a matching smirk that sent a deep chill up her spine. She darted back around with a single sweat drop rolling down her neck. Okay, maybe those rumors are true and also she will never gossip about him again.

“Good morning, class! Welcome to your first day of Summer School!” Dworgyn announced cheerfully. “I look forward to spending these weeks with you and I’ll _assume_ you all do not feel the same! _Oh well,_ you are here because you all have something in common. **You’re failures!** Except for you Fallon, you're a star! The rest of you though, losers, failures, _probablywon'tgraduate_. **ANYWAYS** , do not worry, students! I will turn you into geniuses by the end of this summer! _Aaand_ if not...you’ll be recommended to _perhaps_...do something _else_ with your life. BUT! Do not worry! I have a 100% success rate!”

  
“He does!” Alexander Ash agreed from across the room. “I pass summer school every time!”

  
Alura groaned this is going to be a long summer.


	2. Ian and Alexander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships are complicated.

Alura was already fed up with Summer School. Their first assignment in Dworgyn’s class was to fill out an ice-breaker worksheet based around questions about them. Their main school, interests, favorite food, why they are failures, and who are their closest friends. What could have made this unnecessary invasion of privacy worse? She got paired with Alexander Ash who was currently yapping in her ear.

Alexander Ash was well known around school for his good looks, PVP skills, and that he is an idiot. He was like a golden retriever puppy with his shiny blonde hair and overexcited attitude. Though he got on her nerves, Alura could not deny that he was handsome. He had beautiful baby blue eyes that stood out against his sun-kissed skin and his blinding white smile. Alexander’s parents had to be rich, they just had to be. He was always dressed in the newest fashion and not to mention he took summer school like 70 times which is very expensive itself. Since he was just an adorable golden retriever, everyone in the school liked him even if he was sorta annoying. Like how he was talking about how much he loves ninjas for the last ten minutes.

Instead of listening to Alexander, Alura’s eyes wandered to the other side of the classroom. Stupid Deidre got paired up with stupid Fallon Flower! Don’t they already know each other?! That’s not fair! The scowl on her face only got deeper when they started to laugh together. Since when was Deidre best pals with Fallon Flower? 

“You know Valkoor’s my best friend!” Alexander chirped into her ear. “And I don’t get jealous when he hangs out with other people.” He finished with a giant smile. 

Oh? So maybe the idiot is not so much of an idiot after all? Well, he should have minded his own business!

It is no secret among the students of Ravenwood that Alexander Ash and Ian IceEyes are mortal enemies. They used to be the best of friends until the beginning of last semester when Ian threw his lunch all over Alexander in the middle of the Commons. Now, they can’t even be in the same room as each other without glaring daggers. Alexander now claims that he is best friends with Valkoor, but Alura knows that he is Alex’s backup friend. 

“I thought you were best friends with Ian? What happened to that?” Alura smirked. Ok, yes she might be just a little bit of a bitch! Oh well, he asked for it! Seeing Alexander’s permanent smile drop for just a second was satisfying but also made her heart drop. Then, that idiot had to go and open his mouth.

“Well….I’m friends with everyone, really! We should be friends too! Y’know I failed the Summoning Minions course too! Professor Drake wouldn't even let me within 5 feet of the Myth school!” Alexander shouted out for everyone to hear. 

Alura knows that Alexander probably didn’t mean to reveal her deep dark secret to everyone. And she was probably asking for it after bringing up his ex-friend. But, by the Spiral does she want to strangle the life out of him!

“Aren’t Myth wizard’s supposed to be good at summoning minions? Isn’t that like, the whole point?” The mocking voice of the one and only Anna RoseDust filled the room. Laughter followed shortly after that as Alura received a pity stare from her best friend, Deidre. It was never any fun being on the receiving end of Anna’s tongue lashings as they were famous for making even the strongest of wizards cry. 

For a life wizard, Anna was anything but friendly. She was the anti-Fallon. At first glance, one would assume she was a Death wizard with her long black hair, dark eyes and permanent scowl. She was tall and lanky, wearing too much jewelry, and no one is sure that she knows how to heal. The only reason that she got stuck in summer school in the first place was her failure to work as a teammate. Which is teacher language for saying she is a total brat who needs a reality check. 

On the left side of Anna was her new lackey Ian IceEyes. Since ending his friendship with Alex, Ian has converted over to the dark side. Everyone and their mother thought that Ian was better off hanging out with literally anyone besides Anna. But birds of the same feather flock together. Ian must have just been good at hiding his secret bitchy side. He too was very tall and lanky but had a charming white smile and beautiful silver eyes. Paired with very short black hair, a deep dark skin tone, and a soft-spoken voice. Yes, Ian was very handsome, but now he’s on Alura’s ‘hate list’ for laughing at her.

“Do you know what a Satyr even is?” Deidre stepped in before Anna had the chance to continue her tongue lashing. Bless Bartleby for Deidre’s existence. While Deidre and Anna began to hash it out Alex leaned forward towards Alura with sad puppy eyes. 

“I’m sorry Alura, I didn’t know it was a secret.”

“It’s okay you didn’t mean wrong you big lug.” Alura sighed before making awkward eye contact with Ian who looked like he was ready to murder her. She then started to think that maybe Alex wasn’t as happy as he pretended to be and maybe he didn’t have that many friends. She took a final glance at Deidre and Fallon before deciding that she was in the same boat. “So, you say you like ninjas?” 

* * *

After two torturous hours of Dworgyn’s meaningless lecture, it’s finally lunchtime. Alura, Deidre and unfortunately Fallon gathered in The Commons with their lunch. 

“Do you have to bring her everywhere?” Alura seethed, she truly could not stand Fallon’s yapping any longer.

“Stop insulting her.” Deidre snapped shocking Alura who was going to respond but was cut off by an even more annoying sound.

“LURA!!!!” A loud call came from the one and only Alexander Ash who jogged his way over to their group.

“You know, if you feed it, it will never leave,” Deidre smirked behind her hand while Alura rethought her life choices.

“Hey, Lura! You wanna meet my friends?” 

“Why would she want to even hang out with you? You’re a moron.” The bratty comments just couldn't stop coming from Deidre. This comment, in particular, pissed Alura off. How could Deidre say something like that to Alex? She barely knows him! And who is she to say who she could and could not hang out with.

“I’d rather hang out with this moron than _that_ moron if I’m truthfully honest.” Alura snapped at Deidre who had her mouth hanging open in disbelief. “Let’s go pup.” Alura grabbed an oblivious Alex by the arm as they stormed off. 

“You’ll love my friends, they are just so kind and funny and smart and-VALKOOR!!!!” 

“ALEXANDER!!!!” The two idiots shouted at each other from across the pound before Alex pulled Alura along to reunite with his one brain cell holder. Alura was beginning to rethink her life choices for the second time today. 

Valkoor is the heartthrob of Ravenwood and there is no arguing with that! Tall and charismatic beauty that made everyone blush. Everyone. He was always smiling, laughing and being an accidental flirt. Blemish free tan skin with stunning brown eyes and a mop of curly hair on his head. He may be a little loose in the noggin and a storm wizard but those are his only bad qualities. He is perfect and his unofficial fan club would agree. 

Alura was suddenly distracted by a black blob moving to stand up. Oh by the Spiral it’s Kane Wraith. Abort mission abort! Before Alura could even think about running away Alexander began to introduce her to his odd friends.

“Ok, guys, this is Alura, Alura this is Valkoor and Kane.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what your favorite part was/is!

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you thought you’d seen the last of me!! This was something that I’ve had on my mind for a long time and I’ve finally got the courage and inspiration to write it. It is not perfect by no means but I’m proud that it’s finally out and that I’m writing again because I’ve missed it so much. I haven’t abandoned my other projects, I will get back to them eventually, but this particular story is just so much fun and easy to write! I also plan to update this weekly. You can also read this story on Fanfiction.net and Tumblr. Again, thank you!


End file.
